


Untitled Western AU

by booknfun



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Minor Violence, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats to a Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknfun/pseuds/booknfun
Summary: Seriously I can't think of a title. No one anyone cares about dies. Western AU one shot
Kudos: 2





	Untitled Western AU

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I will get this betaed and edited but here it is for now. First story for my DL Bingo Card: Western AU

Written for my DL Server bingo card prompt: Western AU

Paul Prenter ran out of the saloon and nearly ran over the sheriff and his deputy. They had heard the shouting and ruckus and came to investigate. The gunshot had them approaching the Mercury Rising with a bit of caution. On two poles attached to the hitching post were signs “No Entry to Paul Prenter”. On the swinging doors were also signs “Paul Prenter Do Not Enter.” 

“What the hell did you do to Freddie?” Roger Taylor the sheriff demanded seeing all the signs. He hadn’t seen Freddie in a while; he'd been busy and his wife Sarina had just given birth. Freddie and Paul had argued before but this was a bit extreme. Then Roger saw Paul’s still healing face. It was usually Freddie with shiners like this not Paul. “What the hell happened to your face?”

Paul looked a bit hunted, “A business dispute. I invested some money in a venture and Freddie disapproved. Everything is fine. He just needs to calm down.” He saw Freddie’s sister Kashmira walking home from school talking animatedly with Brian May the school teacher. “Excuse me. I need to do something.” He then walked away from the sheriff, mounted his horse, walked it over to Kashmira, grabbed her and attempted to haul her over the beast. Brian dropped the books he’d been holding and grabbed Kashmira’s waist initiating a horrifying tug of war. Only to have Taylor shoot his gun repeatedly in the air ending the fight. Kashmira hit the ground, got up and ran into the Mercury Rising.

“What the FUCK do you think you’re doing?” came from Roger. Paul having calmed his horse down glared. He turned the sorrel around and tried to run down both the sheriff and deputy. Chris got up and fired a few rounds off but nothing looked like it hit. Freddie by now had come out with a gun no one knew he had. “Would you care to explain what’s going on?” Roger was still on the ground glaring up at his friend.  
“Why don’t you come in for a drink. I’d rather not air it for all the town to hear.” He stated. The entire town had peeked out to see what was going on but the show over wandered off.  
John was inside manning the bar in Freddie’s absence. Freddie led Roger, Chris, and Brian to the backroom away from prying eyes and ears. Freddie handed Roger the New Time Magazine. The New Time Magazine was a monthly that catered to saloons, bars, gambling dens, and brothels. In a full page ad for a maiden sale was a picture of Kashmira.  
Chris looking over his shoulder “What's a maiden sale?”  
“A maiden sale is used to introduce a girl into the sex trade.” Freddie spat out. “True Maidens cost even more. They are used in public in front of everyone in the sale. Paul entered her in the sale. He had been trying to convince me to turn her out to ‘earn her keep’ it was the cause of our fights two months ago you remember those right Roggie?” Roger nodded he had hoped they would break up but things went quiet again till now. “I told him she was going to have a normal life, marry a normal man and have normal children. I would not allow her to be turned into a prostitute! I was making more than enough money and even if I wasn’t I still wouldn’t do it! I thought he had listened. Then this month’s magazine came in back on Wednesday.”  
“And on Thursday Paul was unconscious on the doorstep of Miss Addie’s flophouse looking like he went ten rounds with a prize fighter.” came from Crystal. Roger glared at him “He clammed up on me and wouldn’t tell me who or why.”  
“I left a note telling him to stay away from me and Kashmira. Told him to stay away from the Mercury Rising. Told him if I saw him again I’d shoot him.” Freddie said viciously.  
“And today he came in and you shot at him.”  
“Actually I gave him 30 seconds to apologize first. But instead he told me I had no choice but to give Kashmira to him to put in the sale and he signed a contract I had no choice. That contract was a contract. He told me that I needed to be a good boy and in time she would understand her place in time. That's when I punched him and then I shot at him.” Freddie’s was spitting more venom than the nastiest snake.  
Roger looked at the sale ad shaking his head. “I’ll send a message to the sheriff in Cedar Springs. He's an old friend of mine. He’ll deal with the auction people. They’ll take it out of Paul’s hide but that's not your problem. Keep those signs up and if you shoot him it's legal. He was warned do not enter. Keep an eye on Kashmira though he might try kidnapping her again.”

Cedar Springs….  
“Prenter is in town sir. He was spotted by Trident Supply Company.”  
“Make sure he finds his way into my office.” came from the Auctioneer.  
“Yes sir.” Several hours later Prenter was tossed into his office.  
“I seem to be short a girl for tomorrow’s auction. The Sheriff was by and told me she was never coming because you are in no way shape or form in charge of her and had no legal right to be signing any sort of contracts in her name. I had people very interested in her based on her exotic good looks and purity. Tell me why I don’t have my boys take you out to the barn and horse whip you?”his voice was soft but only a fool would think he wouldn’t do it  
“Cause I’m super fucked and once Sheffield finds out what I did he’ll see me hung.”  
“REALLYYYY what did you do to Sheffield?”  
“Kashmira’s brother owns a Saloon; it has a barn and a warehouse. Sheffield asked me to find a way station in the area and contract the space to ship his product around. So I used Freddie’s property and pocketed the money. Now there is a warehouse filled with Tridents goods with a brand new lock on it. The barn has two replacement teams and spare parts and I can’t get anything back. If I step foot in that town the sheriff will hang me for attempted kidnapping. When they finally do get into the warehouse and do an audit there’s going to be stuff missing and Trident will be looking for blood.” Prenter had already been worked over by his boys on the way into his office. One eye swollen shut was missing a tooth and hunched over in pain.  
“Attempted Kidnapping?” the Auctioneer inquired, cocking his head.  
“The Sheriff is a real good friend of Fred’s and I tried to grab her in broad daylight right in front of him. I figured I could grab her, bring her over, get the rest of my payment and get out of the area before Freddie and his friends caught up with me and before Sheffield went looking for his missing stuff.” Trident and the Auctioneer had feuded for years.  
The Auctioneer started laughing, “You really are screwed. Johnson get in here.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Take Mr. Prenter and bring him to Sheffield with my regards. Tell him Mr. Prenter has a few things to confess to him.”  
“No Please You Can’t He’ll Kill Me! You Hate Norman!”Prenter’s good eye because the left one was swollen shut bugged out of his head.  
“Actually we buried the hatchet last week. And I am fine with him killing you. The Auction is for girls who want to join the most ancient of professions not for girls who got kidnapped from her brother. Most men don’t find rape to be arousing. I would lose far more customers than I would gain if word got out that I allowed it to happen I would be ruined.”  
A look of dawning horror spread onto Paul’s face as Johnson grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him out of the room still shouting trying to cut a deal.  
Johnson and another bouncer from the Auctioneer’s establishment dragged Prenter to Sheffield’s house. The maid let them in and they dropped him in front of Sheffield who looked at Prenter curiously. “Any particular reason you’re dropping him off here in this condition?”  
“He cheated the Auctioneer. Signed a girl into the Auction who wasn’t a willing participant and who’s living family was very much not in agreement. He admitted to the Auctioneer that he’s been stealing you blind.”  
Norman got up and ordered his wife to leave the room. Once she was gone he grabbed Prenter by the hair. “What the fuck did you do?”  
Three days Prenter was hung for thievery.

Two months later  
Norman Sheffield pulled up in front of the sheriff's office. “Morning Sheriff. I was wondering if you could help me. I let an idiot work for me and now I’m looking for a saloon with a barn and a warehouse. The owner is named Freddie and has a sister.”  
“That idiot’s name Prenter?” Roger asked not getting up from his seat.  
“Yes it would” Norman said with surprise. “Did I finally find the right place?”  
“Yes you did. You want Mercury Rising down the street. I told Freddie to leave the stuff for now and keep feeding the horses. I knew someone would be coming eventually.” Roger confessed.  
“Thank you.” Norman clucked to his horse and found Mercury Rising easily enough. It had multiple signs warning Paul Prenter not to enter. “Guess they don’t know yet” He went in and after months of shitty dives, crappy food and shitty beer the Mercury Rising was a surprise. The owner Freddie wasn’t there but would be back shortly. He ordered some food and a beer. The food was good and beer surprisingly drinkable so far from civilization. Entering the saloon an average sized man skinny as a rail with longish curly hair and buck teeth came in with a young maybe 13 year old girl that looked exactly like the picture in the magazine. The barman talked to the newcomers, the girl looked at him nervously and disappeared up the stairs.  
“Looking for me dear?” came from the interesting looking young man.  
“Yes my name is Norman and I own Trident Supply Shipping Company. I was hoping to get my products and equipment back. Prenter was supposed to be paying you for the use of your warehouse and stable but I’m told he pocketed the money instead. He also was apparently stealing products left in the warehouse and selling them. I also have a letter from the Auctioneer.” at Freddie’s sudden step back “It just says that he voided the contract and your sister is safe from him.” Freddie relaxed and cautiously took the envelope from Sheffield. Several hours later Sheffield had looked around the warehouse at the horses and the equipment. Afterwards they came to an agreement and money exchanged hands. Freddie would continue to let them use Mercury Rising as a way station but someone else was going to have to take care of the animals.  
“So what will happen to Prenter?”Freddie inquired, walking Sheffield out to his cart. The man had stayed the night at the saloon.  
“Oh Prenter was hung. He tried to escape and injured a deputy so he got strung up soon as they caught him.” Freddie felt a sense of both relief and sorrow. Prenter would not be coming back. He would remain alone. He would take care of his sister and dote upon her children. It was for the best really. He had friends now things were more settled and they got to play more often. Maybe they would let him spoil their children too.  
A week later a chubby man only barely taller than him with a cute moustache and an irish accent came in asking for him. “Hi, I’m Jim Hutton I was sent by Sheffield to take care of the warehouse and horses.” Freddie definitely caught Jim checking out his butt. Maybe not so alone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> No harm intended in this fic. No profit made.


End file.
